A Dark Note
by Midnight-Animosity
Summary: "Young Lord, I made a promise that I would be by your side, and protect you until the very end. Do you think in this very moment I would stand here and watch you die?"


**A/N: I want to thank all of you who favourited and reviewed my first story, "His Butler, Lustful". I really appreciate you guys. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Pain<p>

Early morning sunlight pooled onto the wood panels beneath his bed. Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive noble family, and Funtom Company's executive, yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Every morning he felt tired, but this particular one, he was exhausted.

Footsteps followed by a soft rapping on the door, broke Ciel from his drowsy thoughts.

"You may come in, Sebastian." He spoke, turning his head suitably to the opposite wall.

A tall, handsome, butler dressed completely in black stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the edge of the bed, and set a silver platter on the dresser beside it.

"Good morning, my Lord." Bowing politely, he went over the usual schedules, meal preparations, and meetings.

"For your breakfast today, I have prepared a French Omelette with melted Beaufort croutons, and just now steeped a soothing Nepalese Tea. I hope you find these to your satisfaction, Young Master." He knelt down and handed a delicate china teacup to the young boy, while fitting him in a pair of ebony socks. Ciel took a sip of the steaming beverage, and set it back on the platter. For some reason, he felt a bit dizzy.

"Yes, I do."

The raven-haired butler placed his hand on the left side of his chest and bowed again. Reaching out a gloved hand, he slipped the precious family heirloom onto his Master's finger, and secured it gently. He gathered the clothing on the dresser, fitting Ciel in a white ruffled shirt and dark blue vest with gold lined buttons marching down the sides.

He smiled slightly. "It suits you well, Master."

"Sebastian, what is my schedule for today?" He asked, ignoring his butler's remark.

"Ah, yes, pardon me for not telling you right away. Later this afternoon, I have arranged for you to meet with Edward Bristol, a man who works for the Funtom company, of course." Sebastian paused, letting his Master take all this in.

"And afterwards-" He began, but stopped short, hearing Ciel cry out in pain. He turned to see the young boy doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"Young Master...is everything alright?" His voice held a slightly worried tone.

"M-my..." Ciel managed to spit out before screaming again in pain. His side felt as if it were on fire. Sebastian's crimson eyes widened in surprise. He slowly approached the boy and knelt down next to him.

"Master, what is the matter?" He asked, checking his forehead for any signs of a fever.

Ciel's voice was hoarse, making it hard for Sebastian to hear his words. "My side aches...terribly." He took a rigid breath and clutched his stomach tighter.

"And you have a slight fever," Sebastian added grimly. "Lord, I must request that you stay in bed for the rest of the day." He picked up the young boy and layed him back in his bed. Sighing, he stared blankly into the distance.

"My Lord, you were shaking. That's not a good sign."

Ciel blinked, his expression unreadable.

"You are showing all the signs of Appendicitis."

Ciel wanted to curse his butler, but he felt a wave of nausea come upon him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the satin pillows.

"I feel sick, Sebastian." He whispered.

Sebastian looked down at his Master in pity. "Young Master, do you want me to call a doctor?"

Ciel froze in fear. "N-no! I mean...please stay with me." His eyes were wide, and he clung to Sebastian's coat sleeve as if his life depended on it. Sebastian couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"Yes, my Lord," he whispered. "Maylene, will you call a doctor for the Young Master?" he called out, knowing the maid was standing just outside the door.

"Sebastian..?" Ciel asked, his voice weak and tired. His hands clutched tightly at the sheets beneath him.

"Yes, Master?" Sebastian replied, still kneeling by the boy's bedside.

"W-Will I die?" His words surprised Sebastian, being so full of fear and uncertainty. It was almost unlike his Young Master. Sebastian smiled comfortingly.

"Of course not. I'm sure the doctor-" he began, but was interrupted by Ciel's fist hitting the sheets.

"The doctor? What doctor? What if he can't save me? Then what will happen?" Ciel's face was livid with anger, and Sebastian could tell he was stubbornly holding back tears. He reached out his hand and gently stroked his master's hair.

"Young Lord, I made a promise that I would be by your side, and protect you until the very end. Do you think in this very moment I would stand here and watch you die?" he paused, humour returning to his features. "And after all, I wouldn't be worthy of my title as a Phantomhive butler if I neglected my duties, would I?" He chuckled slightly, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "I will have to ask that you get some rest, Master. We wouldn't want your health to be in a worse condition than it already is."

Ciel frowned, brushing his butler's hand from his cheek.

"Sebastian, wake me when the doctor arrives. Do you understand?"

Sebastian smirked at his coldness. He sat up, bowing slightly. "Yes, My Lord." He watched as the boy closed his eyes, his face contorted with pain. He groaned in agony, his hand reaching for Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian. Take my hand.."

Sebastian grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes. He took a step closer. "Why Young Master, I've never seen you so vulnerable. It's almost-Well, it's almost as if you're completely helpless without me."

Ciel blushed, his eyebrows furrowed. "Bastard. Shut up and just take my hand," he growled.

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish." He took Ciel's hand in his, a smile forming upon his lips as the boy squeezed it tightly.

"Would you like a lullaby, also?"

Ciel felt his face burn with embarrassment. He ran his fingers through his silky locks, his breathing heavy and laboured. "Shut the hell up..."

"...As you wish."

* * *

><p>Matthew stepped out of his carriage, surveying the damage done to the rear wheels. They were completely crushed. If he were to even consider going back to his village, he would risk losing a very important patient. He wiped the sweat from his brow. This was quite a trying predicament he was in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch with a frown. It was already half past ten. If the doctor didn't arrive soon, he would be forced to go to extreme measures. His body stiffened at the thought of having to do such things.<p>

"How long was I asleep?"

Sebastian turned in the direction of where the small voice had come from. "Young Master, I thought you made yourself clear that I was to wake you when the doctor arrived." he stated, a dark brow raised.

Ciel peered at him through his long lashes. "Yes, but I am awake now, aren't I?" he drawled, an aggravating smile on his lips. His eyes blazed into his butler's, challenging him to go further. Sebastian accepted his challenge. He leaned his head over Ciel's bed in mock submission, strands of ebony falling in front of his face. "Do you wish to provoke me further, Master?" he replied, his tone low and cutting. His actions caught Ciel off-guard, and he faltered in surprise.

"Still have more to say, Sebastian?" he spat back, defending his wounded ego.

"Not at all, Young Lord," Sebastian responded calmly, a hint of cruel amusement in his voice. He lifted his head, a ghost of a smile still with him.

Ciel's muscles tensed, his hands at his side.

"The pain is returning, I presume." Sebastian lightened the subject.

"What else could it be?" The boy groaned sarcastically.

Sebastian sighed, annoyance replacing his amusement. He was getting closer and closer to having to perform the task himself. "I'm sure the doctor will arrive quite soon. He is England's best, after all." he assured Ciel, feigning a smile. He wasn't being completely truthful, and he was well aware of it.

Ciel scoffed. Though he was only a child of 12, he had the mental capability of an adult. He knew Sebastian was hiding something, and he was determined to get it out of him.

"Tell me Sebastian," he began sweetly, "Do you take me for a fool?"

Sebastian remained stoic, his eyes resting on Ciel. "Not at all, Master. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I know you're hiding something from me."

Sebastian smirked. His little Master had indeed caught on to him. He paused, his eyes meeting Ciel's violet-blue ones.

"And why would you think that?" He ventured, his lips turned upwards in a sarcastic smile.

"Don't play the part of innocence!" Ciel snapped, turning in his bed. "I know the doctor is late, Sebastian. Don't think you hid it from me." He stared blankly at the ceiling above him, a slight smile returning to his features. "But I suppose It's no use squabbling over now, is it Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded slightly. "Indeed, My Lord."

* * *

><p>His whip cracked on the chestnut rump of the bay ahead of him. Just a little bit farther and he would make it. These new wheels gave a much smoother ride, but they took a lot out of his precious time. He would have to make up for it in some way or another, but how? His thoughts were interrupted as he brought the buggy to a halt. He swung out of the seat, his long black coat drifting behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Maylene knocked frantically on the door, her shrill voice echoing throughout the room.<p>

"The doctor has arrived, the doctor has arrived!"

"Maylene, please answer the door." Sebastian replied sternly.

"Yes sir!" Footsteps sounded down the stairway as the maid carried out his order.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, a slight smile gracing his face. He looked so small and innocent. Just like a child. Yet, this child had the capibility to withstand great ammounts of pain and sorrow. This was indeed a master worth desire.

Ciel glared at his butler, his eyelids heavy with discomfort. "Don't stare at me so freely, Sebastian." he ordered, turning his head to hide his flushed complexion.

Sebastian's smile widened. "Yes, My Lord. Though I do believe you should rest now."

"Is this the room with the Earl?" A kind voice inturrupted.

Sebastian turned to find himself face to face with a tall man dressed in deep shades of purple and black. His eyes were frost blue, and his hair was red and curiously wavy. He smiled warmly at the butler, his eyes twinkling with sincerity.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian. It is very nice to finally meet you. My name is Matthew Carter. I've heard quite a lot about you. And you seem as amazing as they claim you are."

Sebastian bowed. "Indeed, Sir. But as you can see, I am only a humble servant. I am not worthy of such praise."

"Humble indeed." Matthew replied mirthfully. "Ah yes, and shall we have a look at the Earl here?" he added, his expression becoming more serious.

"Of course, Sir." Sebastian pulled out a cedarwood chair for the doctor to take a seat. Matthew sat down, taking a pair of clean white gloves from his bag. He slipped them onto his pale hands, sighing aprehensively.

"Mr. Sebastian, what do you think is wrong with the Earl Phantomhive? In other words, what is your diagnosis? If you have basic medical knowledge, that is."

Sebastian frowned. "Apendecitis."

Matthew winced, his eyes showing pain. "How do you know for certian? Was he showing any the basic symptoms? Loss of apetite, severe abdominal pain, or even nausea?"

"Yes." Sebastian nodded gravely, pulling the covers down a little more.

Matthew leaned forward in his chair, gently examining Ciel's abdomen. "Mr. Phantomhive, where does it hurt exactly?" he asked.

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced at the man above him. "Somewhere around here.." he motioned with his hand, in a circular pattern.

"Exactly what I thought..." Matthew mumbled to himself.

"Carter, Sir, is it serious?" Sebastian asked, his scarlet eyes widened.

The fiery-haired doctor pursed his lips. "I'm afraid it is. I've seen one too many of these cases. And they're all the same. I'll have to preform surgery before any complications follow."

Sebastian watched as Ciel shut his eyes tightly. "And that is indeed your only solution for the matter?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Ciel.

"I'm afraid so."

Sebastian sighed. "Then I suppose that is what you'll have to do."


End file.
